fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Necro Elf
Necro Elves (躯妖精 (ネクロエルフ), Nekuro Erufu , singular Necro Elf) are a race of subterranean humanoids who live on Enca the Isle of Storms. Enigmatic at best, they have remained on their island for thousands of years. Description Necro Elves share many physical characteristics with humans with only slight differences. They are of similar height's, though Necro Elves tend to be leaner, possessing a graceful, yet somewhat fragile physique that is accentuated by their angular features and pointed ears. Nearly all Necro Elves have deathly pale skin, and are known to become hard to discern during the night. Necro Elves derive their name from the necrotic energies also known as negative energy that is infused in their bodies. Constant practice of Necromancy, has eventually changed the very physiological of these Elves, transforming them into what they are today. The key characteristic of a Necro Elf is their affinity towards Necromancy, and this due in part to the fact that virtually all Necro Elves are for all intents and purposes dead, though they are still living beings, if only partially living. Their flesh is cool to the touch, and there is little if any blood flow, as their frames are supported by this necrotic energy. Necro Elf children are always stillborn, who are only truly born when they reanimate from this negative energy. History When the Elves fled underground, their numbers had plummeted, that scarcely a fraction ten percent perhaps had survived the initial storm. When they arrived in the Underdark, a network of underground caves and caverns beneath the Isle of Storms, they found themselves on the edge of extinction. Furthermore the denizens of the underdark, creatures and monsters of myth and legend saw them either as prey or competition and saw fit to destroy what was left of their people. However the Elves were a magically gifted people, and were defend themselves, though not for the long. The deaths of their people, and the anguish felt bled into the potent magical energies that drifted through the isle acting as a beacon to long forgotton goddess who heard their prayers. Nyx the Goddess of Death, offered them sanctuary through the practice of Necromancy. With it, they could claim their dead, and use its power to return commune with their dead and elders to restore their people. In time, Necromancy, a power that had been a forbidden and evil magic, was the very power that saved them. As generations passed, the Elves began to adapt to the surge of necrotic energies that suffused their ancestors, taking on physiological characteristics, until they eventually became the Necro Elves. Their population still remains but a fraction of what it once was, for elves are slow to mature requiring a at least a century to reach maturity and fertility, furthermore they rarely produce more than a handful of heirs. However they are a hearty race, strengthened by the adversities of their past, and bonded to their family and ancestors and those beyond the grave. Nxy, their patron Goddess, acts as their chief deity, though the Necro Elves as a whole worship a pantheon of gods; Nyx the Mother and forebringer of Death, Erebus the God of the Darkness and the Night, and finally Thanatos the Destroyer. Organization Necro Elf society is militaristic, largely due to the threat of extinction inflicted upon them thousands of years ago. They have developed three branches that compose the governing body of Necro Elf society, each devoted to a specific set of purposes to ensure the survival of the Necro Elf race. At the top of the echelon lies the Night Whisperers who act as the voice of their chief Goddess Nyx, and below them are their defenders the Death Knights, resolute warriors guided by their faith. In the shadows like the Deathscythes a holy order of assassins who simulatneously act as covert forces and small units who venture onto the surface of Enca to obtain valuable mineral resources and supplies. 'Night Whisperer' The Night Whisperers are widely recognized as the most powerful ruling body within Necro Elf society, for they possess the greatest affinity towards Necromancy, and act as the voice of the Goddess Nyx. Through her clerics, she directs the movements of the Necro Elves, ensuring their survival, and with their magic to commune with the dead, and summon the spirits of their ancestors. As such Necro Elf society is generaly matriarchal as woman are not only the forebrings of the next generation, but are the ones closest to their Goddess. 'Death Knights' The Death Knights are a religious order of holy warriors, and the penultimate fighting force of the Necro Elves. Devoted to Thanatos the Destroyer, the son of Nyx these fierce mages devote themselves to his wrath and channel this awesome power onto the enemies of the Necro Elves. Their power is generated not by their own, but by their devotion their faith. They are blessed by both their Goddess and God with incredible luck, and have a knack for being where they need to be at the right time. As the elite warriors of the Necro Elves, the Death Knights possess immense martial combat prowess who use their divine abilities to smite their enemies. 'Deathscythes' The Deathscythes, are the reapers of the Necro Elves, their eyes and ears into the outside world. They are an elite group taken in as children and for a hundred years, they are trained in the arts of stealth and subterfuge, making them elite masters of assassination, and darkness magic. Worshippers of the God Erebus, they possess a rare affinity for Darkness Magic, that makes them formidable opponents, able to use the eternal darkness to confound their opponents and obtain valuable information. The Deathscythes are also the only branch to regularly venture onto the surface of Enca, along with select units of Death Knights to obtain valuable resources needed for their continued survival. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed & Agility: Necro Elves, like all Elves possess a natural grace that makes them particularly agile, and swift. Unlike humans who may vary from slow and sluggish to having the grace of a dancer, this seems to be a trait inherited by all Elves. They are naturally agile, having increased hand-eye-coordination, balance, and are fleet of foot. Their movements are fluid, as they are graceful making them exceptional swordsman and archers. Poison & Disease Resistance: The physiology of a Necro is unique, as such their blood flow is considerably slower than other sapien creatures, such as Humans. Furthermore as they are suffused with negative energy, which provides much of the nourishment and energy a Necro Elf requires to function, they possess a natural resistance if not outright immunity to poisons and diseases. However magical versions of the two seem to be somewhat effective as they are against other beings, depending both on the measure of the spell and skill of the caster. Regardless Necro Elves possess a high resistance against these magical versions. Undying Life Span: Elves in generally are a particularly long-lived species, capable of surviving for a millennia or more, however due to the negative energy that is infused in a Necro Elf, and their close association with death itself, Necro Elves appear to have no upper age limit. They will live until they are killed. This also translates in the unique physiology of their body. They do not require the same amount of nutrition to survive as humans, requiring food only once a week, and even then they can go without for many weeks if need be. They also do not require rest as humans do, in fact most Elves in generally do not sleep, though Necro Elves are particularly known for forgoing rest entirely. Necromancy Affinity & Immunity: The Necro Elves have a culture where Necromancy is apart of their very life, and unto eternity itself. It exists in virtually every facet of their existence, and continuous use has changed the Elves into one that possess a distinct affinity for Necromancy. As their physiology is composed of the very essence of the Necromancy; that is negative energy, Death Magic, or any other form of magic that attacks the life force of a being not only fails to harm a Necro Elf, but empowers them and restores their energy. Enhanced Senses: Living underground has caused the Necro Elves to adapt to the lack of light, allowing them to develop enhanced senses. They possess exceptionally keen senses of sight, as they are able to see several times that of a human in areas with little light, with perfect clarity, and even have the ability to see in perfect darkness. Their long ears also grant them enhanced hearing, allowing them to pick up on sounds most humans are incapable of hearing; consequently this makes them more vunerable to high-pitched noises. Light Sensitivity: Since the Necro Elves live most of their lives underground, only venturing into the outside world for food and other resources, Necro Elves rarely see daylight, making them sensitive to the light. This sensitivity varies, from mild irritation to intense headaches, or temporary blindness. Behind the Scenes The original concept of Necro Elves was developed by a friend from the east coast, so all credit goes to him. I've just taken them and added my own flair and backstory to them based on what I know from DnD Elves. Category:Races